A Touch of Fire
by Siren in the Dark
Summary: With the battle of Hogwarts lost and Lord Voldemort set to rule wizarding Britain a plan is hatched to change fate. Can Hermione unravel the past and lead the wizarding world into a better future or are we doomed to a life under Death-Eater rule?
1. Chapter 1

" _I breathe in slow to compose myself_

 _But the bleeding heart I left on the shelf_

 _Started speeding round, beating half to death"_

 _-James Bay - Incomplete._

Fear hung in the air like a foul taint, stealing the breath of those surrounding her as Hermione stared at the scene before her. Hagrid, with tears rolling down his ruddy cheeks into his dark and heavy beard let loose a broken sob as he lay Harry's body gently on the stone ground at his feet. The Death-Eaters who held the chains around Hagrid's neck laughed mercilessly as the last hope for defeating Lord Voldemort was gone. Harry was gone and Hermione was numb inside, everything she had sacrificed and fought for over the years had died with Harry as he took that final breath. Hermione felt as fingers laced through hers and pull her away, and she found she did not care who held her hand, her only thoughts were that she had failed Harry. She regretted deeply that she had not gone with him into the forbidden forest, she tried to think of anything they could have done differently that would have saved him.

Guilt and fear were eating her up inside as she was pulled back into the castle and up the moving staircases to the third floor on the right hand side. Hermione briefly recognised the room ahead as that which had once housed Hagrid's Cerberus dog Fluffy. The room ahead was now empty save for the trapped door that she was being led towards.

"Miss Granger, I understand that you are in pain right now but I need you to listen to me carefully." At the sound of that usually strict voice brimming with kindness and empathy Hermione blinked back tears and let out an unsteady breath as her eyes met Professor McGonagall's for the first time. When she nodded timidly Professor McGonagall continued.

"We have very little time before he notices that you my dear are not in that crowd below and sends others to find you. He will want to see you dead for aiding Harry in evading him for so long. What we do now must be done quickly for we will never get another chance, and I am sorry my dear but there is no other I would ask to help me with this task. You could save thousands of lives."

"Professor I don't understand, how can I save anyone, he has the Elder wand, he has become the master of death, how can I hope to defeat him? " Hermione was shaking her head even as she helped spell the trapped door closed behind them, her knees aching from the sharp fall. She followed her head of house through a different set of corridors that they had taken to find the Philosopher's stone during their first year at Hogwarts. The air smelt like dust and hung heavy, as though these hallways had not been used, let alone cleaned in a very long time. It wasn't long before they stopped at stone wall filled with cracks from age that looked as though it would give way at any time. Professor McGonagall waved her wand and the cracks began to seal forming a vault door that slowly opened to reveal a very old office. "Professor where are we?" she asked as she looked around the room in awe.

"I would have thought it obvious my dear, this office once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, and their heads of house decided to preserve it rather than use so that most no longer know where to find it. Lucky for us, I was a rather diligent head girl and found many rooms that most did not. I would bet that most Ravenclaws have never even heard of this room, hence why we are making good use of it now. As you can see she was quite the knowledge hoarder and I have spent years reading her works, finding long lost spells and the like." She smiled and gestured for Hermione to sit before the long burned out fire, in one of the three armchairs that were placed before it. She then moved around the room, casting spells and then she moved to the dead fire and threw ash upon the singed logs below. When Hermione looked at her questioningly she smiled.

"Phoenix ash my dear, taken from Fawkes on a burning day with his permission of course. Very rare and very powerful. Once I set this alight you must step into the flames Hermione, we will have a very short window of time. I would never ask this of you unless I were desperate. We have lost too much to You-Know-Who over the years but I would rather die than see us lose our freedom too. What we do know my dear can only ever be done once, and is the culmination of Rowena Ravenclaw's life's work. We are going to be unravelling fate, and honestly my dear, it falls on you to change the way it will be rewoven. Hermione Granger will never be born after this, for you will change the events that lead up to your birth. You my dear have the knowledge of how to take him down long before anyone else will ever consider him a threat."

"Professor I don't understand, are you sending me back in time? Surely that will not work, and if it does who is to say that I won't make things worse? That my decisions won't lead to an even greater evil?" Hermione was suddenly alert, adrenaline and fear combining and coursing through her veins, making her swallow hard. Minerva reached out and took her students hand, her eyes softening with understanding.

"I know what I ask of you my dear, I ask you to give up your identity and assume another, in another time and another family to save those we both love so dearly. These last few hours I have seen hundreds of children that I have taught and cared for perish before my eyes because of one man's fight for power. I cannot allow it and I hope that you agree with me. If I could go back in time I would, but a younger me already exists there and I am too old my dear to survive the journey. I had hoped in all honesty that it would never come to this. When you arrive it will be August of 1975 and you will be preparing for your sixth year Hermione. I hope you understand the significance of this point in time."

Hermione nodded, her mind rushing with a thousand thoughts, almost all them in a panic over whether she could go through with this. "Yes, it's when he started recruiting death-eaters from within Hogwarts. Professor I don't understand, are you wanting me to stop him recruiting students? Because he already had many followers that point, with many Pure-blooded families believing that he had the right idea."

"If that is what it will take to stop these wars and his rise to power then yes my dear that is what is needed of you. In this scroll you will find instructions on how to access the memories of the life this spell will give to you, but you will retain the memories of this life as well. It must be done as soon as you cross through the flames, and then my dear, you must destroy this room. Destroy it so no other may ever think to use it, destroy it on your side so that it will never be in tact for any other to do as we do now." When Hermione nodded her agreement, Minerva handed her a scroll with a blue ribbon tied around it and pulled Hermione in for a hug. "It has been a pleasure to have known you Miss Granger, I cannot thank you enough for what you must do now, and quickly. I do not know how long the protections will hold them back from us."

With that statement she released Hermione only to take her hand and cut open her palm with a silver dagger, piercing deep enough for the blood to drip steadily from her palm and down her fingers. She ignored Hermione's gasp, instead cutting open her own hand and indicating for them both to bleed over the phoenix ash. When they began to smoulder, Hermione stepped gingerly onto the logs and knelt as the flames began to burst along the logs. Minerva then withdrew an hourglass from within her robe pocket, and threw it into the flames.

" _Blood of youth, sacrificed in hope._

 _Blood of age, given in faith._

 _Phoenix ash brought back to flame,_

 _Sands of time with you we bind._

 _Time's tapestry we seek to unravel,_

 _the fates please surrender your gavel._

 _With faith and hope and love of lost ones_

 _let her take this step and fate unravel."_

Minerva watched in awe as Hermione spun from the flames and with a gust of magic they died, filling the room with a sombre darkness. Minerva sat in the chair and watched as the room faded from around her. She did not tell Hermione what her fate would be. She did not tell her that when she left this world would be unravelled to have never existed. Hermione, as she had known her, would never return. As she watched the world went black and she smiled as that last breath left her and a tear fell from her eyes. "I am sorry, Hermione…"


	2. Chapter 2

" _We grow apart,_

 _I watch you on the red horizon_

 _Your lion's heart_

 _Will protect you under stormy skies"_

 _James Bay - Scars._

Hermione feared she would be physically sick if she did not stop spinning in these flames soon. The heat was hot enough to burn and she could feel sweat forming under the grime of the battle she had just been in. It was an immense relief when she fell from the flames and landed in the office once again. The flames burned prettily within the grate and now that she was not stood amongst them she could admire them for what they were. She looked around the room decorated in blues and silver, the white oak bookcases standing tall as they circled the office. Old tomes that were probably priceless and Hermione hated herself for having agreed to destroy them all.

She took a seat at the rather feminine desk, resting in the surprisingly comfortable chair and withdrew the scroll that had been pushed into her hands. It was with a wince then that she remembered the rather deep cut on her hand. "No wonder McGonagall didn't want to have to do this, blood magic demands a heavy price. Hermione dreaded to think exactly what that price would have cost her old Professor.

"Miss Granger,

If you are reading this then it means that I have had to ask the impossible of you, our only hope is for you to change our fates. Know that I have done so with a heavy heart. Harry was Dumbledore's hope, I need you to be mine. The future as you know it lies clear, what you know to have happened has yet to pass, and as such can be changed. Use this knowledge to save us from that dark future, do whatever you must to see that it happens as it should.

Make allies from the friends that you will make in this time, let them help you in bringing down Voldemort, and do not weep for those who have gone, they may yet live with your help. You may seek out my younger self if you need an ally I know I would be delighted to help you my dear. Do not however tell anyone of who you really are, for there are those who would use your knowledge for dark deeds.

To gain access to the memories of your new life simply place your cut palm upon the parchment and use the revealing charm. Once the memories of this new life have come to you, this parchment will transfigure back into an ashwinder egg that you must throw into the Phoenix flames and run before you are consumed within the room. Do not worry about Hogwarts, it will protect itself and its occupants from the fire.

Yours

Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione read the letter three times, and with great reluctance set her bleeding palm upon the parchment and muttered "Aparecium". For a moment nothing happened, and then her palm started to sear, the pain radiating from her hand and up her arm, sizzling the dark brand placed there by Bellatrix Lestrange and making her scream. As the pain reached her mind Hermione arched from the seat and fell to the floor as thousands of images seared passed her eyes. She saw herself as only four or five being chased through gardens by her middle aged father who was dressed in Auror robes, giggling hysterically. She then saw herself in the mirror at age six playing dress up in her mother's wardrobe and twirling around as she made flowers fall from the wallpaper. She saw countless birthdays spent blowing out candles with a dark haired boy, of being teased for fearing to fly on brooms.

She heard the sorting hat in her mind sorting her into Gryffindor and rushing down the hall to sit beside her twin. She saw her first kiss take place at Christmas party and remembered the feel of those warm lips against hers and he pulled her tight against him as though he wanted to be as close as possible to her. She saw so many memories that she felt her mind would burst. Her nails sank into the arms of the chair and the scroll fell upon the desk top as Hermione felt a wave pass over her and the suddenly everything was still again.

She drew in a deep breath and winced as she noticed her hands were shaking. She watched as the scroll turned itself back into an egg and rock a little before steadying itself. When she looked across the room she noticed the flames were starting to die. "Oh Godric No!" Reaching for the egg she tossed it and threw it into the flames whimpering as the heat from the now transfigured egg burned her already bleeding palm. Rushing for the door as she heard it crack and sizzle as the phoenix flames heated the already scalding hot egg. She was pulling the door shut behind her as Ashwinder and Phoenix flames began to spread and burn the contents of the room to the ground. Pulling the door shut she pointed her wand at the door and yelled "Colloportus" locking the door so that no one could enter before the flames could die out.

She rushed down the hall and up towards the trap door using the ascending charm to raise herself into the room above. She reached the next door and called "Alohomora" pulling the door open and escaping into the third floor corridor. She ran up the steps and fled into the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor, having guessed correctly that in the summer months there would be no password.. Hermione pressed her back against the door and caught her breath, feeling her heartbeat thud against her ribcage. She could already hear people heading to investigate the smoke coming from beneath the trapdoor, Filch's voice echoing through the empty halls.

When she heard no steps coming her way she sagged in relief and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror ahead of her. She was covered in soot and grime but something else was different about her reflection. Her hair, although it was tied back, she could see was much darker than it had been the last time she checked. Stepping closer to the mirror she could see her eyes and face were the same, and freckles still graced her cheeks and nose but her skin was a little paler. She was also covered in small cuts and burns and with a sigh, Hermione realised she would need to clean these and herself before trying to remember where she was meant to be.

She looked longingly at the large bath before heading towards the showers, knowing she could not waste the time it would take to truly bathe. She ran the water as hot as she could manage, and setting her torn and singed clothes aside she stepped into the spray. Hissing as the water found every cut and burn she set about cleaning herself. Yet in this first moment of peace she found tears streaming down her cheeks, unable to hold back the pain and mourning what she had lost. As she bathed away the dirt and grime of the day's events she cried for everything and everyone she had lost. She cried in fear that she would not be enough to change the tides of the war. She scrubbed at her tender skin until the pain reminded her she was alive and that she had something to live for. She would change everything so that Harry could grow up with a family that loved him and have the life he should have had instead of being forever haunted by Voldemort.

As she dried her hair and treated her wounds she searched her new memories as to know who she was and why she was in Hogwarts over the summer. Her memories with some effort told her that her Mother was meeting with the Headmaster and had offered to let her come with her and save her from the tedium of her brother and his friends antics. She knew she was meant to be in the library looking for clues as to what she would study in her sixth year having not made that decision yet. She found her small beaded bag still attached to her ripped jeans and began rooting around within to find something to wear.

Sighing she found the only thing she had that wasn't ruined by months on the road was the red dress she had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Transfiguring one of her shirts into a black cardigan to go with it she changed and replaced everything back into her bag. She walked to the mirror once more and was surprised and pleased to see she liked the new colour of her hair, although darker she had to admit that it suited her well. Her eyes were still the colour of melted chocolate and seeing familiar things in herself helped to calm her over what lay ahead She reached within the bag that now hung from her left wrist and plaited a red ribbon through her hair, the feminine touch somehow making her feel more like her old self.

Making sure she had left nothing behind she made her way down through the castle to the library and began browsing the shelves for anything that would be useful but wouldn't arouse suspicion. She knew anything truly useful would be in the restricted section but she could never explain why she needed it, so instead she wandered to the alchemy section and picked up the heavy tome entitled 'Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science' deciding instead to research the magics that had brought her here. Blood magic she knew was a form of alchemy, the same kind that Voldemort would one day have Wormtail use to reunite him with his mortal form. It took her a few minutes to find Madame Pince within the library, with no students here it seemed she did not feel the need to stalk the shelves for those that would tarnish her precious books. After promising that it would be returned at the start of term she jumped when someone called her name.

"Hermione, Dear I understand that you are anxious about your NEWTs but I did not think you were serious when you said you wanted to read from the library," Hermione turned and blinked for a second at the woman before her. There was no mistaking that she was beautiful, silver eyes set into a feminine heart shaped face, with dark greying curls swept back from her face as she smiled at Hermione. The memories told her this woman was her mother and she was surprised at the rush of affection she felt for the woman before her. With a smile she walked towards her mother who raised an eyebrow at her outfit. "I need to keep ahead of my studies, wouldn't want anyone lumping me with my delinquent brother after all." Hermione, adjusted the dress and linked her arm with her mothers as they headed from the library, through the castle and into the grounds."

"Well as interesting as I am sure that book is not, I am rather bemused as to why you felt the need to change my dear? What happened?" Hermione's cheeks flushed red and deciding it would be best to stick as close to the truth as possible Hermione sighed. "They were ruined, so I had to transfigure something else to wear. Something set fire on the third floor and the halls were filled with smoke, I was covered in soot." Her mother laughed and reaching the gates she winked before apparating them home. Hermione felt queasy and had to be steadied by her Mother before following her into the large manor house before her. "Well run up and change into something suitable dear, they will be here soon and your father is anxious enough already."

Before Hermione could ask what she was speaking about she summoned a house-elf who began pushing Hermione up the rather grand and ostentatious staircase. "No problem Miss, Minnie sees to it Miss Hermione all dressed for the meeting, yes Minnie does. Terrible dress, Minnie might burn it too." Before Hermione could protest the elf continued "Mistress Dorea best not be thinkings Minnie won't be checking on you too, at least Miss Hermione's hair is done. Mistress Dorea needs a good combing, yes she does.

"Naughty Potter women, never do as Minnie tells them too, thinks they can do as they please but Minnie knows better yes she does. Minnie will make them behave just like she makes young Master Jamie keep his pranks at school only. Minnie is a good house-elf, Master Charlus says so daily." Hermione found herself in shock as all the memories fell into place and she realised where McGonagall had sent her. She was James Potter's twin sister, and now Harry, her best friend, was to be her nephew. "Bloody hell" she cursed under breath only to receive a swot on her rear from the house-elf pushing her towards her dressing room and shutting the door. "Miss is a lady, no swearing like potion master's wife!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Cause it takes a man to live_

 _But it takes a woman to make him compromise_

 _The Lumineers- Flowers in your hair._

Hermione approached the stairs slowly, listening carefully to the voices that she could hear coming from the drawing room below. Her stomach felt like a thousand butterflies had taken residence and were all a flutter as she took a steadying breath. Minnie, true to her word had made Hermione presentable. The dress she had worn to Bill and Fleur' wedding had been discarded as a rag by the temperamental house-elf and tossed into the flames of her bedroom fireplace much to her annoyance. She had thought that dress rather pretty, but even Hermione had to admit the dress Minnie had forced her into was beautiful. The scarlet coloured lace dress was cut into an A-line and Minnie had paired the outfit with a ruby and gold tennis bracelet that Hermione was very self-conscious of losing.

Berating herself under her breath she descended the stairs and headed to where she could hear voices, and made her way over to Dorea who smiled widely upon seeing her. "Hermione darling, that dress looks wonderful on you, don't you think so Charlus?" Charlus, who's messy hair reminded her so much of Harry as he simply winked before turning back to talk to their guest. Whomever he was Hermione was having a hard time finding the memory to place him. His clothes were aristocratic and typical of what little she knew of pure-blood wizards. They were well made and she could tell had probably cost a few thousand galleons for the materials alone. The dark colour was a blue that was just a shade or two away from being black.

Yet as she met his eyes she blinked at the cold hard and assessing silver gaze that seemed to be measuring her worth whilst listening to her father speak of some property in the highlands. It took everything Hermione had in her to politely smile and not wither under his gaze, as the memories Professor McGonagall had created for her in this time told her would be expected of her. There was something very familiar about him, but it wasn't until he smirked that Hermione realised that she was looking at Lord Orion Black. She had seen his portrait in Grimmauld Place whilst cleaning it out in the summer before her fifth year at Hogwarts. She even remembered shaking her head when Ginny had called him "hot" for an old guy. She had a horrible feeling she did not want to know why he was in the Potter manor, something in the back of her head was screaming alarm bells.

"Charlus, I think you and I may be able to come to some agreement after all. Dorea you will excuse us? I shall try not to keep your husband too long, but do keep an eye on that son of mine, I'd rather not have to discipline him here for that foul mouth of his." And with that he strode to where Hermione knew her father's office to be, leaving no room for argument as her father shook his head and followed. "Mum" Hermione turned with a questioning look in her eyes "What's going on?"

Dorea passed her a glass of elf wine and led her to sit in some of the chairs by the fire which was burning happily away. The chairs were rather formal so rather uncomfortable as they forced you to have good posture or be immensely uncomfortable whilst seated in them. "Now dear you knew this could be a possibility, and honestly I don't see why you are worried, he's a good young man and he will treat you well. Yes he still has some growing up to do but it's not like we will be marching you down the aisle tomorrow."

A cold sense of dread filled Hermione and she could not help but feel suspicious that whatever was happening now, her old head of house had known would happen. Before she could open her mouth to argue she heard running footsteps and her twin and his friends burst into the room all with bright faces full of mischief. "You boys can forget it James, I have already warned the house-elves and all alcohol has been sealed away. You and Sirius will not be spending another evening pilfering your father's fire whiskey."

James actually pouted, something that Hermione found both immensely funny and strange as he looked so much like Harry. "Mum honestly would we ever do anything so devious?"

"Yes do you seriously think we are so bad?" Sirius chimed in, a cheesy grin on his face at the pun.

Dorea to Hermione's amusement simply shook her head and stood, moving to embrace Remus. "Why couldn't they be like you my dear? Why must they tempt me to hex them for their cheek?" She said dramatically as Sirius and James protested yet another adult referring to Remus as the good one of the delinquent quartet. She noticed that Sirius looked towards her father's study with the same unease that she felt. He noticed her gaze and plastered a cocky smirk on his face, trying to cover his nerves.

Hermione found herself looking at him and for the first time, truly seeing just how much Azkaban would ravage not just his sanity but his features as well. In the future he was half starved, and his skin looked stretched over his bones and rather gaunt face. But here in his youth, she could see he was incredibly handsome, his looks were clearing inherited from his father, but where his father's features were icy and foreboding, his were full of laughter. Sirius was tall, although not as tall as Remus who towered above all of the marauders, but tall enough that if he were closer, Hermione would have to tilt her head back to meet his gaze. He was wiry, but not skinny, even in his jeans and shirt she could tell he had well formed muscles from bashing bludgers with a beater's bat.

Her gaze turned to James, and whilst she could see that Harry did of course look like him. he was not James' replica as many had Harry believing. His hair was the same dark mess that looked as though he had been dragged through a hedge, or the house-elves had used him as used him as a sweeping brush. He was taller than Harry too, but not by much, and where Harry was on the skinny side, James had a stockier build which she knew from stories and her new memories was from years of playing quidditch. His eyes matched her own though, a melted chocolate colour that Hermione saw daily in the mirror.

Remus was arching his eyebrow at her as though silently questioning what she was looking for. She smiled and shook her head, sipping on the wine in her hand as she looked at her old Professor as a teen. His dirty blond hair hung low into his eyes, which had flashes of amber within them, an early indicator that Moony was not far below the surface and the full moon was not far away. His pale blue shirt sleeves were rolled up on his arms and in the firelight Hermione could see the tiny white crisscross of scars decorating his skin. Whilst they were not as deep as those he had when he was older she knew if they had been at school he would have kept his arms covered and away from the prying stare of others.

"Hermione are you even listening to me?" Her mother's tone was disapproving and she was startled to see that the entire room's attention was on her. She blushed under the attention and Dorea spoke gentler this time, as though she could relate to the sombre mood that had washed over Hermione. "Now as I was saying... James put that vase down! It is three hundred years old and worth more than the entire contents of your pit you call a bedroom." She snapped, and had she been closer, Hermione was sure she would have clipped him around the ear. "As I was saying, Hermione would and Sirius please join your fathers in his office, they have something that they wish to discuss with you."

When they both nodded their agreement, Sirius waited as Hermione rose from her chair and took the wine from her hands as they walked to the study. In one quick movement he swallowed the almost full glass in one go before placing it on a side table as they passed. "If this is what I think it is, I apologise now Kitten, I know it's not what you had in mind." Before Hermione could ask what he meant, they were ushered inside and Sirius helped to seat her at her father's desk.

"Ah yes, well as I was saying, Hermione it appears that Lord Black would like to come to terms with an arrangement between you and his heir, which at the moment is in question." He pointedly glared at Orion Black before moving on. "After all your wife so rashly blasted your eldest off of the family tapestry and we hear no one has done anything to rectify matters. I also will not agree to my daughter being offered to your second son, as well spoken as the lad is, he is not legally your heir."

If Orion Black was offended by anything her father had said his face did not show it, and although she wanted to rage at the idea of someone having arranged whom she would wed something told her that this was not the time or the place to bring them up. "Charlus do you really think I would allow my wife to disown my son? My wife and her rather dubious political affiliations are just that, hers. I am head of my household and had I been in the country at the beginning of the summer, my wife would not have dared to do as she did. As it is, she is currently on the secure ward at St Mungo's, it seems Walburga has started to suffer from delusions above her station. I have not nor will I ever claim another heir, I have far too much invested in this one to let it all go to waste now.

"If this match is agreed to by both parties, my son Sirius will wed your daughter on the summer solstice following their completion of their education at Hogwarts. She will be presented with jewels from my house to wear and mark her as the future lady Black. There will of course be a fidelity charm imbedded into the contract so that once signed it will not be broken by a nasty surprise from some unscrupulous gold digger." Hermione and Sirius shared a glance at this, and Hermione bit her lip and just what he was implying. Before her father could protest Orion continued "Meaning those little Ravenclaws that follow my son around like cats in heat of course. I have your daughter to thank I believe from saving him from more than one goblet of pumpkin juice laced with amortentia."

Orion leaned back into his chair then, surveying the two teens expectantly. "What do you say Charlus? Fancy planning that summer wedding?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Funny you're the broken one_

 _but I'm the only one who needed saving_

 _'Cause when you never see the light,_

 _it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

 _Rihanna - Stay Lyrics_

Hermione got to her feet slowly, feeling an anger she had never felt so strongly before swell within her. Her father was talking again as though she did not even exist plotting out her life with as little regard for her opinion as the lion to the mouse. Lord Black however only had eyes for her, and when he smirked and raised his smug aristocratic eyebrow at her she snapped. Her eyes met her father's and she seethed. "How dare you? How dare you try and sell me off as though I am some trinket to be bartered for? How much is the going rate for a broodmare these days? Hmm perhaps a second home in Scotland, or maybe a little plot of land in Ireland for you to summer in?"

Hermione heard the intake of breath behind her, and felt more than seen Sirius move closer to her. "Do not even think about it, Sirius Orion Black, unless you want me to Hex that pretty face of yours into oblivion. And you!" She spun back to glare at Lord Black, her hair sparking with magic in her anger. "You married the creature from the blue lagoon and instead of learning from your own train wreck of a marriage you seek to inflict it upon your own children? If you think for a second that I will ever allow myself to be sold then you are all out of your minds."

With that she strode from the room, ignoring her father's shouts that she comes back at once. She brushed past her twin and strode up the stairs ignoring them all as they called after her. She didn't stop until she reached her room and slammed the door shut. She wanted to smash everything that she could get her hands on, she was in a time that was not her own, with people that she barely knew but had memories of a whole life with and they were planning her future for her. She thought Molly Weasley had been high handed but clearly she had been rather reserved when it came to interfering in her children's lives. She sat on the lace canopied bed and put her head in her trembling hands. She felt completely powerless here, and the enormity of the task that lay before her was daunting enough without a marriage to contend with as well.

Her room was very large with an en suite to the right and a walk in closet to the left. things that she thought unnecessary although they were beautiful. Her room was blue and cream, with a desk on one side by the window and a small sofa and chair next to the fireplace in her room. The colouring was surprisingly feminine and made her feel instantly at home. She knew that it was not connected to the floo network and had been added to her room after Hermione had complained that she was always cold in the large room, a ploy to get back to sharing with James that had not worked despite her protests.

The door swung open and she was pulled to stand before she could yell at the intruder. Her protest was swallowed as his lips sought hers and devoured her muffled protests. Warm and insistent lips coaxed and teased until she was swept up in a maelstrom of emotions and need. One hand fisted in her hair as the other settled at the small of her back holding her tight against his muscled frame. He smelled like peppermint and freshly mown grass with a hint of leather. She let herself be swept away with his kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair and pressing herself against him. He pushed her down onto the bed, his lips never leaving hers as his tongue begged for entrance. His weight over her made her feel safe and connected to this time and place for the first time. He alone was the calming eye of the swirling maelstrom of her emotions.

"I'll never get tired of watching you yell at someone else, Kitten. All that fire just swirling in those beautiful eyes of yours." Sirius peppered kisses along her cheek to her neck, where he nuzzled at her pulse nipping at her tender flesh. "I have to ask, are you angry that they want to marry me, or that they want to plan it all for you? Because I was under the impression that I was rather desirable, one of witch weekly's most desirable in fact." He laughed, a deep chuckle when she swatted at his head, kissing her neck being completely unrepentant for teasing her. "Come on Kitten, talk to me."

Hermione sighed and reluctantly pushed him from her, pushing herself back on the bed until she rested against the cushions at her back. Sirius did not let her move very far from him. he moved with her, lying beside her on the bed as the lace curtains swung shut behind them. "Is it so wrong to want to be able to plan my own future Sirius? How are you so calm? I would have thought you would have already told your father where he could stick it on his way to hell. I mean you've always said how much they made your life miserable, I can't understand why you weren't protesting as well."

He searched her eyes for a long moment, his fingers tracing the line of her jaw as his eyes went from silver to a storm cloud grey. "Well you see this beautiful witch started yelling before anyone could say anything else, Started screaming that she was not for sale and told my father off in a rather spectacular manner and left him speechless in a manner my hag of a mother would have sold me and Regulus for body parts to see. I don't think anyone has told him off since his own father was alive and honestly, it makes me want to worship the ground you walk on." He kissed her fingers before lacing them with his own, pulling her back into his arms. "Not that I didn't already, you saved my life after all." Hermione frowned before the memory surged to life within her mind, and she curled herself into Sirius' arms. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent as she shivered in his arms.

She remembered being left alone as her parents had taken James to a Quidditch match, the Tornados had been playing Puddlemere United and Hermione had begged to not have to attend. She hated when they made her go too, being made to spend what could be hours watching teams batter each other with bludgers just to win a silly game. It had been early evening when the fireplace had burst to life and Sirius fell from the flames. His body had been ravaged, blood spilling from so many cuts and she had screamed when she saw him. She had rushed to his side as the flames had extinguished themselves trying to get him to tell her what had happened but he had been incoherent.

She had called for house-elves until Minnie had responded, helping her get Sirius to her room and ordering the others to alert the Master what had happened. She remembered crying as she removed his shirt, helping Minnie seal his wounds with essence of dittany. She had held him as he screamed in mindless pain, her fingers lacing with his trying to comfort him in a way that would not hurt him more. The word traitor had been carved into his side, and she had watched as Minnie used her own magic to remove the cursed wound. It had seemed like hours had passed before he was stable enough for Minnie to let him sleep. She had curled up beside him then, one hand in his hair, brushing the long strands back from his face.

She had fallen asleep like that and had woken up to her mother, a healer, checking Sirius' wounds as James questioned whether he would be okay. Her father had lifted her from the bed then, kissing her temple and telling her to go with Minnie, that she could come back when she was clean. It had taken all her strength to take Minnie's hand and leave Sirius when he was so weak. She had been in love with him since third year, but he hadn't noticed her until they were in fifth year. She had been furious with him and James after what happened between them and Snape at the end of exams, had been giving them both the silent treatment for weeks, but seeing him so close to death and the thought of losing him and broken her resolve. She couldn't bare the thought of a life without him.

It was something Hermione could relate to now, having seen him die in the department of mysteries she had grieved him more than she probably should have. Even with him being impulsive and reckless Hermione had harboured secret feelings for him, as he was one of the few adults that saw her as more than Harry's friend. She found it strange that the younger Sirius had given her the same nickname he had given her when she stayed at Grimmauld place. She didn't want to lose him in this time either, and the thought of being his wife was not something that she dreaded, she was more angry at the idea of choice being taken away from her than who they had chosen.

"I didn't save you" She whispered "Minnie did, she kept you alive whilst I held your hand."

"You saved me well before that, Hermione. You saved me from my own stupidity, you gave me something other than broom closets and pranks to live for. I can never thank you enough for that." Sirius kissed her temple before tipping her head back to look at him. "Would marrying me be so bad? You get all my money to spend on freeing house-elves that tell you off for trying. You get to boss me around until we are old and grey, chastising me for my motorcycles and teaching the grandkids to prank their teachers." His eyes were alight with mischief as he looked at her and she couldn't help but laugh. "Just imagine it, curly haired little swots jinxing brooms and pulling pranks on slytherins for centuries to come. The best of us combined, no more darkness and blood obsession in our family, only love and happiness."

Hermione could see it, she could see him teasing her and driving her demented when they married, miniature versions of him running under her feet and her resolve weakened. She looked into his eyes and hesitantly she leaned forward and kissed him, her lips pressing against his before sucking the lower one between her lips and stroking it with her tongue. She had not had many kisses, and for a while she thought she would fall for Ron but it had never happened. When he left them in a fit of rage she had seen that although she could feel for him, she couldn't depend on him the way that she wanted too. But Sirius was someone she knew who was loyal to a fault, who would fight for those he loved and would always be on her side, in her corner.

She leant over him, pressing him back into the floral cushions and explored his taste with her lips letting the feel of him wash over her. "If you asked me, I might have said yes, but with them talking like it's a business arrangement then I'm going to fight it. They don't get to push us into this Sirius. If we do this, it has to be because it's what we want. Not because they want to argue over lands and potential heirs, James will carry on the Potter name, it's up to us if we decide to carry on yours. I don't like my choices being taken away from me."

He smirked and kissed her, running his fingers through her curls as a voice sounded behind them. "You know my dear, you protested so much downstairs that we thought it best to check that you had not hexed Sirius into oblivion and yet here you are, kissing." Hermione's face burned scarlet as she heard James and Remus laughing as Dorea interrupted them. She just knew she was going to miss Harry so much...


	5. Chapter 5

" _You'll find me in the morning,_

 _hidden within the rose._

 _Down beneath the great lake,_

 _up where the jackdaw crow_ _s."_

 _Matthew and the Atlas - Within the Rose._

To Hermione, her reaction to the proposal had not only been appropriate it had been rather tame, and yet it seemed, if the glare was anything to judge by, that Dorea did not agree with this assessment. "Sirius, be a dear and take James and Remus back down stairs I wish a word with my daughter." Sirius looked as though he would protest but when Dorea's eyebrow raised he squeezed Hermione's hand and hightailed it out of the room. She could hear James chastising him for sucking his sister's face off once again but the sound quickly faded so that all was left was the tense silence between her and Dorea. Hermione refused to be the one to break the tension between them, she was not the one who had tried to sell the other off as chattel after all.

"Hermione Urania Potter, how dare you behave in such a manner, and to a guest! Do you have any idea what you have done? What you may have done not only to your future but to Sirius' as well?" She pushed the still open door shut and glided gracefully to the armchair by the fire, her steely gaze still fixed on Hermione. "You my girl, are in a precarious position, already we have received bids from other houses for your hand in marriage, You are a talented, well spoken witch, and until this day one of impeccable manners. Did you really think that we would not have to entertain some of them? I would have thought, given your relationship with Sirius you would want to have some kind of stability with him. His father had been planning another marriage for him before the incident at the beginning of the summer. He could very well choose another now that you have behaved so incomprehensibly rude. How would you feel them hmm? Would you like to see him wed to someone else, forever wonder what if?"

Hermione could feel her face flushing, and knew her cheeks would be bright red, but it wasn't embarrassment flushing her skin, but white hot rage. "How dare I? How dare you! You hated that your father tried to wed you to someone who was not your choice. You defied your entire family to marry father. And now you wish to do the same to me?" Hermione glared at her, curling her hands into fists. "My relationship with Sirius is new, we haven't even been on a date yet and you would have me fitted for a bridal gown before I have even chosen what I shall study for my NEWT's. Does that not seem even a little hypocritical to you? That you are free to chose your way in this world but I am not? Do I see a list of women you plan to marry James to? Should I start befriending some of the more prominent daughters in order to help ease whatever poor soul you wed James to, into the family?" Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust before getting to her feet and pacing in agitation. "No, of course not, because you would never forgive father for daring to interfere with James' life but it appears mine is fair game.

"I will not, under any circumstances allow you, father or even Merlin himself, to wed me to someone without my consent. I shall scream it until my lungs burn and the heavens themselves echo with it. I am not for sale, I am not a pawn to be used in some political alliance and if you think Sirius is, you clearly do not see him very clearly." Hermione was visibly shaking with the rage inside her, and she stomped to the window to glare out into the dwindling sunlight. "That incident as you call it, almost killed him, and do you know why it happened. Because Sirius Black is the most infuriatingly stubborn man either of us will ever meet, He was tortured to the point that most people's minds would have broken and still managed to escape and land in our fireplace out of sheer stubbornness. He will never allow anyone to push him into something he does not want, so if you think the threat of being disowned will make Sirius marry, you Mother are an idiot."

Hermione was startled into spinning around as a loud slow clapping commenced behind her, and in the doorway stood Lord Orion Black, He was perched against the doorframe in a way she had seen the older Sirius do so that she was startled with the similarities between them. Yet Orion had not been ravaged by Azkaban, and his sanity was not a fragile thing, no he was the Lord Black. He was as handsome as he was intimidating and Hermione felt very much like the canary to the cat as his eyes remained fixed on her. "You my dear seem to know my son better than I believe even he realises. You see through his charms and have an impressive temper. You would do well as the future Lady Black. But rest assured my dear, I have no intentions of purchasing you for the job. I am simply offering it to you, if you refuse then I shall endeavour to continue searching until I find someone who will marry my son."

He was stalking around her now like a jungle cat intimidating his prey, his eyes were like steel and offered absolutely no kindness within them. He was not of the light, he belonged wholly to the darkness and yet was cunning enough to use the light to his own advantages. Hermione knew, from long talks with Sirius and Harry in the future that Orion had been a force of nature. Rarely had anyone ever bested him in the boardroom or in his family, not until his death. Sirius in the future had always assumed his mother had killed him upon his return from Europe and so she had to wonder what had changed that had lead to him being before her and not Walburga.

Hermione refused to be intimidated, she had not cracked under Bellatrix's torture and she would not let this man push her around. "Sirius would stay single just to spite you and we both know it. He would refuse to marry and make the life of anyone who tried to wed me regret the attempt." He tisked at her and moved to sit in the armchair opposite Dorea, his attention solely on her. Hermione had to fight the overwhelming urge to squirm under that gaze. "So very young and naive, Dorea, you really should have trained her in the ways of being a Black. She should know that I always get what I want one way or the other.

"You should know Miss Black that I am not above, shall we say, less legal forms of persuasion, especially when it comes to my son. Sirius will fight me on every well bred woman but you, and I can see why he likes you so much. All that fire in such a tiny creature, one would think he wanted to burn within it." He cleared his throat and adopted the most sinister smile Hermione had ever seen, not even Voldemort had scared her as much as Orion Black did in this moment. He leant forward in the armchair, resting his chin on his knuckles and smirked. "I wonder how my son would feel should you be found in the arms of another? It can easily be arranged of course, so many young wizards looking to make a name for themselves often try to curry my favour. It would shatter your relationship with my son, he would never trust you again and I would have my son and heir back.

"All it would take is a simple drop of amortentia in your glass at any social event to have you in another's arms, it is of course how many marriages are started. I was married before I knew what my father had done to me, and she was pregnant with my son, my Sirius. We had Regulus not long after that but I never loved her, my sons however, I would and most likely will kill for. So you may rage as much as you want Miss Potter, but in the end I believe that you will choose Sirius' happiness over your own, because you are in love with him."

Hermione had sunk to the window seat unable to speak as emotions filled her throat, and she swallowed hard. She could hear her mother speaking to Lord Black but the words refused to make sense. He mind was running in circles over the threat that he had made, and she knew, she just knew he would not relent until she gave him what he wanted or he drove her and Sirius apart. She knew he felt justified in his threats, he had admitted that he did not love his wife and that he lived solely for his children. He would want them secure and happy and a part of her understood this, but that did not stop the feeling of cold dread filling her now. She had so much to do, she had been spent back to this place to make the world a safe place from Voldemort and she could not afford an enemy like Lord Black.

Hermione struggled to find her voice as she thought of the consequences of his threats, James and Sirius would be torn apart as James would be drawn into a fight between Sirius and her. Sirius would not be Harry's godfather and Hermione could feel bile fill her throat at the thought of that honour going to the vermin Peter Pettigrew. Would Harry even make it a year old before Peter gave the infant to Voldemort and his Death-Eaters? Would James and Lily live to know the loss of their son at the hands of a mad man? Hermione's head fell into her hands as the enormity of the task ahead of her finally became clear. Everything she did now had far reaching consequences, and some she might not see before it was too late.

Fat tears began to fall from her eyes as she swallowed back a sob as reality finally made itself bitingly clear to her. Her life and her choices were no longer about her, or even the greater good that Dumbledore had always preached about. No, her choices were to protect the ones that she loved most, so that the friends, Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny could have a childhood free from the traumas that she endured with them. So that she would never see Harry's body so beaten hanging limply in Hagrid's arms as overwhelming despair filled all their hearts. Professor McGonagall had been right, Harry had been Dumbledore's hope, Hermione had to be hers, or history would be doomed to repeat itself.

Gentle hands pulled her into a warm embrace and Hermione curled into it, she let everything go as she felt Charlus kiss her temple and call her his baby. She had missed his quiet entrance and briefly wondered who else had heard everything he had said. She found she could not bring herself to fight her Father's hold, she needed the solid comfort too much. He apologised over and over into her curls, rocking her gently back and forth as Dorea and Lord Black fought in the background. Hermione was flooded with hundreds of memories of being held like this by Charlus. She remembered that he saw her as his little princess, his baby, his favourite as James was Dorea's.

She let herself be calmed by the large man's steady heartbeat as his hands stroked back her now unruly curls. His bearded cheek brushed against her temple as he held her close. "I never want you unhappy Hermione, nor would I ever consider something that would make you deeply unhappy. If I cared about alliances you may have already been betrothed, Merlin knows old Abraxas wanted you for his son Lucius." He snorted and bit back a laugh.

"Like I would ever wed you to a snake, I'd sooner wed James to a dementor than let you wed a Malfoy of all things. Don't you worry about Orion, I'll handle him, but remember, if you refuse, you are basically turning Sirius down. Which means even if you want to later, you can't take it back. It's a yes or no Hermione, and a yes doesn't mean you are wed tomorrow or even two years from now. What it means Hermione is when you are ready, he is yours and you are his. You already care for him, that is more than most pureblood marriages ever get darling." With that he slipped from her arms and stroked her cheek. "Think about it, and whilst you do, I'll keep the snakes at bay." He walked everyone from her room and closed the door leaving Hermione alone with her troubling thoughts.

Authors Note.

I apologise for the lamentably long delay in continuing this story, Unfortunately a family emergency took precedence over my need to tell this story. It has been resolved and hopefully things will remain well so I can continue with a touch of fire. To answer a few questions from the reviews…

Yes Harry died in the forbidden forest when Voldemort struck him, for this story to happen Harry had to die, it was very hard to do but it's something I stand by.

As for Regulus, Snape and Peter being redeemed or saved you will have to wait and see.

Changing some of the history i.e. Walburga and Orion's marriage is calculated on my part and the reasoning for it will become clearer in later chapters. Yes it does bring up the not conceived in love therefore can't understand it conundrum. Yet I feel that having been raised my Orion who in my opinion does love his sons, Sirius would have been protected from that possibility. All I ask is that you trust me…

Also I own nothing but the plot… sadly the lusciousness that is Sirius Black is not mine *Sobs*.


	6. Chapter 6

_I feel like my life is flashing by, And all I can do is watch and cry._

 _I miss the air I miss my friends, I miss my mother I miss it when_

 _Life was a party to be thrown But that was a million years ago._

Adele - A Million Years Ago.

Hermione was not sulking. Even though she had locked herself in her room for the last week refusing to speak to anyone, Hermione would not say that she was sulking. No she was collecting her thoughts, deciding a plan of action… and reading fiction that had not been published yet. Hermione was enthralled, published just before they fled Bill and Fleur's wedding, she had not had a chance to read the book until now. It had sat in her bag untouched until now. She had placed a leather cover over the book to obscure the title but she had been unable to put the book down. It was called A Game of Thrones and she had found herself quickly falling in love with the characters.

Minnie had tried to encourage her from her room, going as far as to try and bribe her with sugary treats but Hermione refused. After six days she had had enough and was making her displeasure known. Hermione was awoken with a bucket of icy cold water, poured straight over her head. She sputtered before screaming as Minnie stood on her bed, tossing the bucket to the floor and placing her hands on her hips. "Minnie has had enough of Missy's bad attitude. Missy will get out of room, she will bathe and be presentable young lady or Minnie will hex her shoes to eat Missy's feet. Then Missy will explain that scar on her arm."

Hermione swallowed hard at the glare Minnie was levelling her with, and followed her gaze to the word 'Mudblood' carved into her arm. She could see the angry red scarring clearly and regretted not charming it once more to hide it from view. "Minnie I can explain…" she started but was interrupted by Minnie grabbing her arm and a weird glow appeared from her hands. Minnie winched and Hermione watched as the curse was lifted from her skin. "How long has Missy been hiding that from Minnie. Such an ugly word put on by that naughty witch. Blood feuds have been started over less and Missy Hermione hides her scars instead of getting Minnie to take them away." The little house-elves blue eyes seemed to be lit with an icy flame as the bore into Hermione.

"I was told by a medi-witch that the scar could not be removed and I did not want to worry anyone." Hermione scrambled even as her mind raced trying to figure out how Minnie had removed the scar effortlessly. "Missy should not lie to Minnie, she knows better. Minnie checked before waking you's to make sure you were my witch. Minnie is angry that her witch was tortured and never told anyones. Minnie had to seal Missy's magical core so Missy will not be lying to Minnie." She folded her arms and glared down at Hermione. "Minnie will have to tell the Master what has happened to his baby and Master will be furious. How is Minnie meant to explain it hmm? Missy comes back from Hogwarts with Mistress and has leaking magical core and hiding scars wearing different clothes and is acting strangely. Minnie knows something happened, so Minnie looked at Missy's memories and saw everything. Minnie doesn't want that future for Missy so Minnie will help her."

Hermione stared at the house-elf in shock, she couldn't believe that she had already been found out and was scrambling, she didn't know what to do. She bit her lip and shifted from the soaking wet bed to start pacing the floor. "Minnie knows why you is here, but you is still the baby Minnie helped raise. You is a merging of two souls, and you has an important job to do, Missy needs to learn to be a better at Occlumency. It is no use if you has to be conscious to do it. So Minnie has placed shield around your memories for now, but you must build upon it. Minnie will be telling Master Charlus you was attacked but you has no memory of it. Minnie will not start a blood feud although when you Marries master Sirius, Minnie will be coming with you. Nobody's hurts Minnie's babies."

Hermione stared at the house-elf once more in shock as she processed everything that she had just been told. Is that how she had such memories, had Professor McGonagall merged her with the Hermione of this timeline, because certainly some things were different from what she had been told. The problem was Hermione had no answers and she worried just what was happening and how these changes would affect what she knew she would have to change. Would Regulus become a death-eater without Walburga's influence? Would James and Lily get together or would she forgive Snape for how he treated her and get with him instead? All the questions that she had been avoiding were suddenly looming over Hermione again and she groaned in frustration. The truth was she needed someone she could confide in, and it seemed Minnie had become that person because she knew everything.

She looked at Minnie and sighed. "You know everything?" The little house-elf nodded before starting to strip down Hermione's bed. "Minnie knows and Minnie will protect her little baby even if she isn't so little anymore. Now get in that bath before Minnie decides you need another cold bucket of water over the head. Minnie's Jamie may be a naughty boy but he always does as Minnie tells him too." Hermione sighed and slipped from her pajamas into the waiting bath, moaning softly as the heat enveloped her. "And what do you mean when I marry Sirius?" That comment had almost slipped passed Hermione's sleepy mind but it finally caught up with her.

Minnie laughed and went about tidying the room and changing the sheets. "Minnie knows you will be marrying Master Sirius, he loves you, probably more than Missy realises. Minnie also saw way older Sirius treated Missy in future, even there you was still his kitten. Deny it all you wants, you like the idea of being his wife and Missy would be a fool to say no to Lord Black." Hermione huffed silently and went about washing her curls, because as much as she didn't want to give Lord Black what he wanted, or to feel like Chattel she would hate herself for saying no to Sirius. She knew she had feelings for him, and whilst they were still so new she did not want a future for them ruled out just to vindicate her stubborn pride.

Minnie left the room with instructions to dress and head down to breakfast as fast as possible whilst Hermione finished bathing. She took her time though, preparing herself mentally for what she knew was coming. She dressed in the blue summer dress and sandals, taking the time to tame her wild curls, but leaving them loose. She left her room quietly, it was a saturday morning and still early, she hoped that she would not wake James and Sirius. She knew Minnie would have told Charlus, her father by now and she dreaded what she knew was to come. He was seated alone at the dining table, drinking a cup of Earl Grey tea clearly lost in thought. He looked up as she entered and stood pulling her into his arms.

"Minnie told me Darling, I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. She says you remember nothing, that someone wiped your memories of what happened to you. Your Mother is currently raising hell with Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff, I wouldn't want to be Albus right now, your Mother won't let this rest lightly." He held up his hand when Hermione went to speak, guiding her to the table and passing her a cup of green tea with honey. "Hermione, I know you don't know what happened, but it explains the cries we can hear in your sleep and why you have seemed so different. Your Mother is angry she didn't pick up on it sooner. Your brother and Sirius know something is wrong, but as they are still sleeping we will wait to tell them.

"We do not know if you were the intended target, especially considering the word that was branded into your arm but just in case I want you to keep the boys close to you this year." He paused before adding "Just not too close, betrothal or not, I do not need the extra grey hairs." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the pained expression on his face, clearly thinking of her and Sirius being alone together. She knew from the created memories that she and Sirius managed to be alone frequently, usually when James was planning ways to get Lily to fall for him. He was sure this year was going to be the year he finally won her heart. If he hadn't been declaring that since second year she might have believed him, but history was stacking the odds against him.

She also know from talking to Professor Remus that it wasn't until seventh year that James finally won Lily's heart, after calming down a lot. Personally Hermione thought he should date someone else, and give poor Lily a break from his antics. Hermione quietly agreed to stay around James and the rest of the marauders as much as she could in school. It wasn't until she thought of them that way that she realised the sneaky gits had never told her about being Animagi or Remus being a werewolf. A smile fixed itself on her face as she realised she had three of them in this house to torment. Charlus noticed she had the same look on her face that adorned Dorea when she was up to something rather devious but had no intention of spoiling her fun.

Charlus was barely holding on to his temper, he had already contacted his colleagues at the Auror office, one of whom was speaking to Minnie about the curse in the kitchen as Hermione continued her breakfast. Hermione would not be questioned, as Minnie, having witnessed the memory gap and repaired the damage knew enough for them to start their investigation. The troubling thing was this kind of attack was not new, but Hermione was one of three victims whom had not ended up on the secure ward at St Mungo's from the trauma. As he looked at his daughter he could see small differences in her behaviour and could not help but worry about what might have been done to his youngest child. He and Dorea have lost seven children over the years, and the thought of losing Hermione and James was unthinkable. The sheer terror that filled his very soul at the idea of losing either of them threatened to break his heart.

James is the Potter Heir and Charlus adored his son, but Hermione had always been his little princess. Whilst James loved to fly and imagine adventures, Hermione would crawl into his lap and demand another story, or to hear his thoughts on her ideas and plans. He had known from when they were a very tender age that he had two very intelligent children. Whilst James was happy to coast through his grades Hermione had always pushed herself to the best, to learn everything first. Dorea would often muse Hermione had never quite gotten over James being born first, and so felt the need to be the best, or at least better than James. Dorea intended to take Hermione to Longbottom Manor for the afternoon whilst he told the boys what had happened. He would also be speaking to Lord Black, if the man wanted Hermione as a daughter in law, then Charlus expected his assistance in solving what had happened to his daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

_My world was on fire, and no one could save me but you._

 _It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

 _I never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you._

 _I never dreamed that I'd miss somebody like you._

 _And I wanna fall in love._

Chris Issac - Wicked Game.

Hermione was quickly becoming annoyed. She had spent the day at the Longbottom Manor being served sandwiches and tea as her mother and Lady Augusta discussed everything. By everything, Hermione meant society scandals. There was a very hush hush rushed wedding and a suspicious bump on the bride of the Diggory bride. Then there was the Selwyn widow's dalliance with a witch half his age that had resulted in a child out of wedlock. Augusta also made her displeasure known with her son's infatuation with the "Brown girl" and lamented her son had not chosen any of the young ladies she had introduced him to. Dorea told Augusta all about the proposal between Hermione and Sirius, something that seemed to interest the rather stern witch far more than Hermione thought it should. But whom the Heirs of prominent houses would marry, especially the rather wealthy Black heir, was something of a public interest… apparently.

Honestly Hermione was just bored, she was starting to miss being cooped up in a tent with Harry and Ron, at least the conversation then was interesting. She did not like that her future was being discussed like a society fluff piece especially when Augusta looked her over and declared that Hermione would need to put on a few pounds to make sure she was sturdy enough to birth healthy sons. Although slender Hermione felt that her curves suited her frame and that she would look ridiculous with swelled hips and breasts. Frank, Augusta's son, had somehow managed to escape the tedium by inventing some imagined project for his seventh year classes. The now legal wizard had choked when his mother had suggested Hermione put on weight and refused to be pulled into the subject. He had winked with barely suppressed mirth as he then sauntered from the room, and Hermione could now see him through the window behind his mother flying on his broom.

It seemed like the day had passed at a snail's pace before her mother had finally ushered her towards the fireplace to floo home. Hermione had barely managed to maintain her manners before rushing home, fleeing through the flames and rushing to the living room to lay on the sofa. She had not been there for longer than three seconds before she was pounced on by a grinning Sirius. His lips were on hers before she could scold him, stealing her breath and melting her annoyance away. Her fingers laced into his grown out curling hair as he pulled back. "Miss me kitten?"

She smiled and laughed at him, about to chastise him when she remembered her revelation from breakfast. "Now why would I miss a mutt like you, when I have had the rather dashing Frank Longbottom to stare at all day. He's a proper gentleman after all, well versed in proper pureblood conduct and has several young witches vying for the title of Lady Longbottom. Whilst you, Mister Black are a scoundrel, thus your father's need to beg me to marry your sorry hide." She pushed him from her and settled herself so that she was poised to sit like the pureblood princess she was expected to be.

His grin faltered for a second before his cocky smirk formed on his features, his eyes lit with silver mirth. "Kitten you wound me. I, the future Lord Black will not allow such a besmirching of my character to go unattested. I have never been so insulted in all my life." He stood and attempted to look like a pureblood lord, a feat he failed miserably in his ACDC shirt and ripped jeans. I demand an apology from you Miss Potter or I fear I will have to abandon our sordid love affair and seek more amiable company." Hermione raised her eyebrow at him and had absolutely no intention of apologising. "Calling another man dashing in my presence, you wound me Miss Potter. I will have you know that I, Sirius Orion Black am the most handsome, dashing, irresistible man in the wizarding world and you will apologise for ever suggesting otherwise."

Hermione couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up from inside her as he looked at her so expectantly. She barely managed to hold back the laughter as she stood at walked up to him, stroking her fingers along his cheek. "I apologise Mr Black" she said, meeting his eyes. "Yet I can not agree with that statement. I have to be fair to the other males and admit that whilst you are quite handsome, there are those who are far more handsome. I mean, surely even you can admit Dumbledore has a far more impressive beard that your adolescent scruff. Hagrid also towers over you in height, and you know women love a tall man." She began to tap her chin and couldn't resist adding "And let's not forget Lucius Malfoy and his flowing locks. Half of the girls in Ravenclaw still lament that he is to marry Narcissa. No I simply cannot agree with you."

Hermione was slowly backing away from him now, her laughter escaping as Sirius scowled at her, his playfulness disappearing. "Malfoy, really Hermione?" His undisguised disgust making her laugh all the harder. "Mhmm but he's not the most handsome, no. Every girl in my dormitory agrees that Remus is clearly the most desirable man in Britain. Just something about him has this animal magnetism, Lily gets rather hot and flustered around him." Sirius growled and chased her up the stairs. "You'll regret that Miss Potter." Hermione skidded to a halt at the end of the corridor realising she went the wrong way and now had a choice of Sirius' room or the library. She quickly rushed into the library refusing to consider going into his room.

She rushed around the table putting it solidly between them but squealed when he dived over it and backed her against a bookcase. He trapped her between him and the books, taking her hands and pinning them over her head in one hand as he traced the other down her waist. He kissed her cheek, trailing kisses down her neck before nipping lightly at her pulse. He could feel it thrumming against his lips and smirked as he knew he was affecting her. "Kitten I am starting to think the perfect Gryffindor Princess is a filthy, devious little liar. We both know you find me handsome, so quit telling yourself you like Lucius and Remus more." Hermione was flustered, she had meant to fluster him not the other way around. And now she was pinned against the book shelf with his presence flooding her senses and felt almost helpless against him.

She was quickly realising that she was out of her depth with Sirius and yet she could admit, if only to herself that she felt far more alive in this moment than she had in a very long time. She knew if she let him continue kissing her neck like that she would admit all kinds of things she didn't want him knowing. With him holding her arms over her head she did the only thing she could think of. She turned her head and took control of his kisses, sucking on his lower lip and dragging a moan out of him. He released her hands only to press against her so that she could feel the heat of him pressed against her. They quickly lost track of the teasing of one another, and the playfulness took on a new edge. His hands which had been gentle and teasing suddenly wrapped completely around her, pulling her up to his his height to devour her lips. She broke the kiss with a moan, her hands sliding from his shoulders to press against his chest.

He didn't release her though, instead his pressed his head against hers, his eyes trapping hers with the emotion in them. It was then she knew that her father had told him and James. Sirius didn't do feelings easily, but she could see that he wanted too. He wanted to tell her how worried he was, and she could see the hint of fear in his eyes that he was fighting to repress. "Hermione I…" he started but the words seemed to evade him for once and Hermione could see he was torn as he tried to find the words. She didn't want to talk about it either, because regardless of what Minnie had told everyone, she did know what had happened to her. She remembered every moment of being at the mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange and she had absolutely no desire to relive it. So she simply whispered "I know" and kissed him again hoping to avoid the topic all together.

Sirius sighed and shook his head "No you don't, Hermione. You don't know what this feels like. We don't know what happened to you, You don't know what happened to you and I am so angry at myself for not protecting you." He stepped back and leant against the table a scowl covering his features. "It is not okay Hermione, so please don't pretend that it is. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You're the only person who doesn't take my bullshit, you call me on it. You make me want to be a better person, to be the man I know you see in me and how can I do that without you? Every girl before you wanted the Black heir, the rebel, the fortune they could play with by giving my family an heir and a spare."

He held his hands out towards her, spinning her so that her back is to his chest and he held her close. His fingers laced with hers, holding her tightly as he kissed her neck and leant his head on her shoulder. Sirius wasn't raised to show his feelings, in fact he remembered many occasions that his mother made sure he was punished for ever daring. He knew he was being weak, but he couldn't say what he needed to say with her eyes on him, but he also needed to hold her and know that she was safe.

"Kitten, they could have killed you, and the worst part is that we didn't even know you were in danger. Or even that you had been in danger at all. You came back with your Mum and you were you, you were skittish sure, but you've been like that all summer. Why you are convinced you failed your OWL's I'll never know, you are smarter than James and I combined. Hermione, you saved my life and when you needed me, when that happened to you, I was playing Quidditch in the garden and daring Lupin to streak through the Great Hall on our first day of sixth year. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you and I lost you. It wouldn't just kill me, it would destroy James and your parents."

Hermione was at a loss for words, what could she say to him. There's no way he could have protected her, it was more than twenty years from now and he wasn't even alive then. That thought made her freeze, he wasn't even alive then, she had mourned his loss. The thought of having to do that again, but this time with memories of being his childhood friend made her breath catch. She definitely knew that she couldn't do it when she knew she was more than halfway in love with him.

She couldn't bear it if he died again, she couldn't lose him. She couldn't lose James either, he was the brother she had always wanted growing up, one who teased her and did not let her take life so seriously. It was the thought of having to bury Sirius this time around that had her spinning and wrapping her arms around Sirius. Tears had filled her eyes and a sob threatened to break her as he held her close, kissing her temple and whispering that he was there.

He was steady, it was something that she had seen him be with Harry and it had been one of the things she hadn't criticised him for. Yes he could be reckless and throw caution to the wind when the mood struck him. But he was loyal to the point of stupidity and dropped everything, risking his own safety when those he loved were in need. He had become an animagus after all when he could not stand Remus suffering alone every full moon in the shrieking shack. Hermione met his silver eyes and stroked his jaw as she made her decision. He would never push her to be something that she is not, or put her in danger. "Yes" she murmured and he looked at her confused. "Yes?" Hermione smiled at his confused face. "Yes I will marry you, you stinking mutt. Someone has to stop you from destroying the Most ancient and noble house of Black." His whoop of joy as he spun her around had James and Remus rushing into the room looking both confused and mildly disgusted on James' part as Sirius kissed her soundly. Sirius was so happy he barely heard the "That's my sister, you git".


End file.
